Ceux qui protègent
by Ocne
Summary: Estel, Glorfindel, l'été et le maniement d'armes. La suite de La valse du coeur et de la nuit.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue. Me voici de retour. En fin de compte, je n'étais pas complètement disparue de la surface de la terre. Cette histoire est la suite de _La valse du cœur et de la nuit_. Tous les personnages et les lieux reconnaissables appartiennent au professeur Tolkien. Les erreurs sont miennes. Et comme le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, des erreurs, vous en trouverez. Les corrections sont les bienvenues. Toutes les remarques, les opinions et les critiques sont les bienvenues. Commentez, commentez autant que vous voulez. Vous me ferez plaisir.

1

Estel sourit et baissa la tête pour sentir encore le doux parfum de l'achillée. Il avait fini sa cueillette de fleurs et de feuilles. « Des simples », entendit-il la voix d'Elrond dans sa tête et opina.

"Les plantes médicinales sont nommées 'les simples'", se dit-il à mi-voix.

Il était seul. C'était l'été et le soleil matinal, à peine grimpé au-dessus des cimes des arbres, lui réchauffait déjà le dos. Il mit le couteau au fond du panier, sous les faisceaux odorants et colorés de sa récolte. Millefeuille, mélisse, menthe, répéta-t-il dans sa tête en se levant. Millefeuille, mélisse, mente. Ça faisait presque une chanson. Une grive chanta, perchée haut dans un hêtre voisin. Estel sourit en silence. Le jardin du maître d'Imladris se couvrit d'une brume légère. La rosée séchait, mais les genoux des culottes d'Estel étaient déjà mouillés. Il dégagea les mèches de ses yeux d'un mouvement de tête. Et le jardin n'est pas vraiment un jardin, pensa-t-il sur le chemin de retour. C'était une forêt éclatante de santé et de vie, avec quelques ruisselets çà et là, un étang plus loin, dans une clairière, et des animaux, des oiseaux et toutes les plantes que le cœur d'un guérisseur pouvait souhaiter. Millefeuille, mélisse, menthe. Tilleul, anis, camomille. Les noms résonnaient dans la tête de l'adolescent en cadence avec ses pas.

Un jeune chevreuil apparut dans le sous-bois devant lui et disparut en un clin d'œil. Estel déboucha sur un sentier que seul un elfe, ou un être élevé dans leur monde, pouvait voir. Quelques minutes plus tard, les dômes d'Imladris apparurent au-dessus des bosquets en fleurs. Il y avait de l'activité devant les grandes portes de la Dernière Maison Simple. Une troupe d'elfes, avec leurs montures et leur attirail de combat, se préparait pour le départ. Estel arriva de côté, par un chemin surélevé et herbeux. Il continua sans ralentir. Les allées et venues des patrouilleurs faisaient autant partie du train-train d'Imladris que les repas. L'adolescent entra par une terrasse ombragée au même moment que la voix d'Elladan ordonnait le rassemblement. Estel monta l'escalier en colimaçon et traversa le couloir qui le séparaient de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil. Sa mère était à sa fenêtre.

"Estel, le salua-t-elle en se retournant. Un devoir de seigneur Elrond?"

Gilraen désigna la corbeille dans les bras de son fils. Les fleurs embaumaient déjà la pièce. Estel secoua la tête.

"Non. C'est juste pour regarnir les réserves des guérisseurs."

Gilraen opina.

"Elladan et Elrohir quittent pour plusieurs semaines", dit-elle.

"Oui, ils sont à la tête du détachement des patrouilleurs", répondit Estel sans bouger.

Gilraen lui fit face de nouveau.

"Tu ne voulais pas leur dire bonjour? Leur souhaiter une bonne route, Estel?"

L'adolescent s'approcha de la fenêtre à temps pour voir les derniers guerriers disparaître parmi les arbres.

"Je l'ai fait hier, quand ils sont venus me dire qu'ils partaient."

Il souleva le panier à demi.

"Je vais porter ça."

À son retour, sa chambre était vide. Estel se rafraîchit et se changea. Il prit de sur la commode une longue robe blanche, sans manches et ouverte sur les côtés, puis se hâta dans l'aile magique d'Imladris. Pour lui, qui vivait maintenant pour devenir un guérisseur, l'aile de guérison était magique. Et la pièce où le seigneur Elrond lui enseignait son art l'était encore plus. Estel y entrait comme dans un temple. Il enfila la robe, attacha les courroies sur les côtés et regarda autour comme si les faisceaux de plantes séchées, des spatules et des creusets de toutes tailles était la plus belle vue de sa vie. Ici, Elrond lui montrait les propriétés des plantes. Ici ils macéraient des simples ensemble, purifiaient, distillaient, filtraient, condensaient et diluaient. Ils fabriquaient remèdes, teintures, onguents et cataplasmes pour des blessés. Estel ressortait de ce laboratoire elfique, où l'odeur d'alcool et de vinaigre dominait celle des plantes, comme s'il venait juste de prendre une grande bouffée d'air libre.

Bien sûr, le maître d'Imladris avait des assistants pour travailler le mortier et le pilon à sa place. Des guérisseurs compétents eux-mêmes, ces aides étaient capables d'enseigner les bases de la pharmacie à l'adolescent. Mais Estel aurait été incapable d'apprendre d'eux. Il supportait la proximité de très peu de gens : de sa mère, d'Elrond, des jumeaux, bien que dernièrement il semblait les fuir, et, dans la moindre mesure, de Glorfindel.

Elrond revint donc à ses bases pour l'enfant. Estel avait quatorze ans. Mais Elrond comptait qu'à son âge, il était en droit de considérer Estel comme un enfant. Et il continuerait à le protéger comme tel pendant quelques années encore. Il retournait à ses pesées, ses calibrations et ses calculs pendant deux heures à chaque matin. Et Estel le suivait pas à pas. Il apprenait vite. Et Elrond savait exactement où il voulait amener l'enfant. Au début la pharmacie, pour qu'il connaisse le fonctionnement des plantes. Puis le fonctionnement des êtres. La chirurgie suivrait plus tard, quand Estel sera prêt à affronter le sang et les plaintes de blessés. Les techniques de guérison plus subtiles et plus profondes viendraient en leur propre temps.

Le reste de la matinée était consacré soit à l'étude de langues, elfiques autant que celles des hommes, soit à la géographie et à l'histoire. En après-midi, ses responsabilités appelaient Elrond et Estel était libre de faire de sa journée comme bon lui semblait. Aujourd'hui, après un bref arrêt aux cuisines, Estel cogna sur le cadre de la porte ouverte des appartements de sa mère. Gilraen était seule dans sa pièce claire, meublée avec parcimonie. Elle était assise dos à la fenêtre, en biais, pour que toute la lumière tombe sur le métier installé devant elle.

"Estel, dit-elle en souriant. Entre, je t'en prie."

L'adolescent vint à ses côtés. La mère et le fils étudièrent la broderie ensemble. Le vent soufflait parmi les troncs dénudés et emportait les dernières feuilles rousses. Si elle n'a pas de fils argentés pour faire la neige, ses cheveux sont juste de la bonne couleur, pensa Estel. Si mince, si pâle, alors que tout s'épanouissait dans la vallée de Fondcombe. Pourquoi sa mère brodait-elle un paysage d'automne en plein été était un mystère pour lui. Elle était un mystère pour lui.

"Mère, puis-je vous poser une question?"

"Bien sûr, Estel. Que veux-tu savoir?"

Estel s'installa sur une chaise basse voisine que Gilraen libéra de ses articles de broderie. Elle le regarda poser ses mains sur ses genoux et rester dans une immobilité si peu caractéristique aux garçons de son âge.

"Justement, dit-il, mon nom. Il est elfique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le maître Elrond m'a appelé comme ça, mais ce nom ne me convient plus. N'en ai-je pas un autre, mère?"

Il sembla à Estel que les joues déjà pâles de Gilraen pâlirent davantage.

"Tu étais très jeune à notre arrivée ici, dit-elle en posant l'aiguille avec un soin extrême. C'est ton nom, Estel."

L'adolescent baissa la tête. Sa mère était un mystère pour lui de plus d'une façon.

"J'avais deux ans, insista-t-il pourtant. Sûrement, là où nous vivions, les gens nommaient leurs enfants avant cet âge?"

Gilraen le regarda sans répondre. Il n'aima pas la fixité de son regard.

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai commencé à apprendre la lignée des Surintendants de Gondor", dit Estel.

Gilraen ne cillait même plus. C'était une grande femme, au port grave et fier. Estel fut surpris de lui trouver des airs d'un animal pris au piège. Il voulut la rassurer.

"Mère, dit-il avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, tous ces hommes m'ont fait penser à mon vrai père. J'aimerais connaître son nom, sa famille. Les simples gens aussi ont une famille, pas juste les nobles. S'il vous plaît, mère, ajouta-t-il devant son silence, je voulais vous le demander depuis longtemps."

Gilraen fit un effort visible sur elle-même.

"Je m'excuse, Estel. Je ne peux pas t'en parler."

Estel baissa les yeux. Il ne s'aimait pas dans le rôle du traqueur. Il s'inclina avant de s'en aller.

Les abords de la Dernière Maison Simple avaient retrouvé leur calme depuis le départ de la troupe d'Elladan et d'Elrohir. L'adolescent évita l'entrée principale par simple habitude. Ses jambes savaient où le mener quand sa tête était ailleurs.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Alors que Estel marchait sous les arbres, Gilraen fit son chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle feuilleta d'une main absente les documents sur Gondor, laissés sur une table sans doute pour le cours le lendemain, puis s'installa dans un fauteuil face au grand âtre. Il n'y avait pas de feu, mais les fenêtres illuminaient la salle d'une lumière plus claire encore. Gilraen ne se retourna pas quand la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos.

"Elrond, vous m'avez fait une peur bleue", dit-elle d'une voix qui était tout sauf apeurée.

En tête à tête, ils avaient abandonné le décorum. Depuis quelques mois, à force de se réunir pour parler d'Estel, Gilraen apprit même à reconnaître la démarche d'Elrond. Et pour une mortelle, différencier le pas d'un elfe d'un autre était tout un exploit. Avec les années, ils commençaient à ressembler à un vieux couple. Elrond, qui s'approcha du fauteuil voisin, eut le temps de voir un sourire ironique passer sur le visage de la femme.

"Aragorn m'a posé des questions sur Arathorn aujourd'hui", dit-elle de but en blanc.

Elrond était en train de s'asseoir. Il se figea dans une pose très peu flatteuse pour un elfe de sa stature, ou pour qui que ce soit. Gilraen le considéra avec un calme parfait. Le maître d'Imladris eut une nette impression d'un règlement de comptes. Gilraen lui sourit.

"C'est donc cette expression là que j'avais", fit-elle.

Elrond finit par s'asseoir.

"Les Surintendants de Gondor sont une source d'inspiration pour Estel", ajouta Gilraen, et l'elfe n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu dans sa voix.

Son regard passa sur les livres d'histoire.

"Croyez-vous qu'il a eu une vision?"

Gilraen haussa les épaules :

"Je n'en sais rien, Elrond. Non, je ne crois pas. Mais il grandit."

Le maître d'Imladris acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il l'avait su dès le départ. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps qu'Estel désire en apprendre davantage sur son père. C'était naturel. Aussi naturel que le besoin d'une mère de protéger son enfant en l'amenant dans un havre sûr. Et aussi naturel que le besoin d'un père adoptif de protéger son fils d'une vérité qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter ni à vivre avec.

"Oui, il grandit, dit Elrond. Une année est passée. Il est temps pour lui de poursuivre l'apprentissage des arts du combat."

Gilraen leva la tête. Elle voulut parler, mais se retint. L'elfe la regarda se mordre les lèvres. Au bout d'un long moment, elle laissa sortir son souffle dans un long soupir.

"Je n'irais pas contre votre volonté", lui dit Elrond.

_Mais_, entendit Gilraen. Mais Aragorn aura besoin de plus que ses connaissances en lettres pour guider son peuple. Les Dúnedain étaient des guerriers.

"J'ai peur pour lui", dit-elle.

Elrond aussi perçut les non-dits. Peur maintenant, tout de suite, parce que Estel aura peur. Peur de ce que sera sa vie une fois qu'il quittera les confins protecteurs d'Imladris. Peur de ce qu'une telle vie lui coûtera ; où, dans quels endroits sombres et vers quelle fin elle pourrait l'amener. Un grand destin - un tel poids était beaucoup pour un seul homme, fut-il le descendant d'Elendil lui-même.

"Je lui assignerais le meilleur mentor qui soit", promit Elrond.

Il n'aborda que le problème le plus facile à aborder. Il ne pouvait rien promettre au-delà. L'elfe et la femme mortelle, deux artisans dévoués d'un future qui ne leur appartenait pas, se regardèrent. Chacun connaissait le cœur de l'autre et, pour le moment tout du moins, c'était suffisant. Gilraen se leva pour partir, mais se retourna près de la porte.

"Elrond, fit-elle, et l'ironie était de retour dans ses traits, je pense que vous pouvez cesser de s'enquérir de ma santé via Estel."

"Je vous demande pardon?"

Gilraen leva les sourcils.

"Vous devriez! Mon fils n'arrête pas de me demander comment je vais."

Elrond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle parlait déjà et l'humour perlait juste sous la surface.

"Ma capacité de répéter la même chose tous les deux ou trois jours, à longueur d'année, est limitée, Elrond. Je veux bien trouver des variantes, mais de combien de façons pouvez-vous dire que vous allez bien? Je vous avertis, je risque la maladie à chaque fois que je m'entends dire « Je vais très bien, Estel ». Un guérisseur tel que vous, utiliser un enfant! Ne devriez-vous pas savoir ces choses là par vous-même?"

Elrond se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les bras à plat sur les accoudoirs. Il changea d'idée et se redressa. Les mains jointes sur la poitrine de façon à ce que seuls les bouts de doigts se touchent, l'elfe prit son air de consultation.

"Madame, fit-il d'une voix grave, je tiens à vous avertir à mon tour que l'irritation ne puisse qu'empirer de beaucoup votre état."

Gilraen secoua la tête.

"Et quoi que vous alliez murmurer sur notre race, madame, sachez que je l'entendrai."

Il vit les épaules de la femme tressaillir dans un rire silencieux. Elle allait partir. Elrond se déplia de son fauteuil avec la grâce fluide de son peuple.

"Madame, répéta-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, la moquerie disparue, Estel est votre fils. Et votre fils est un guérisseur. Il sait voir « ces choses là », lui aussi. Il n'a nul besoin de moi dans ce domaine. Gilraen, pourquoi lui répondre que vous allez bien?"

Gilraen se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Même ainsi, elle était plus petite que l'elfe d'une tête entière. Elle le regarda dans les yeux sans fléchir.

"Parce que c'est la vérité, Elrond."

Le guérisseur la laissa s'en aller. Cette fois, les mots passés sous silence résonnèrent dans sa tête comme un cri.

_Elrond, j__e sais ce que vous faites. Je quitterai Imladris quand je voudrais chercher la paix de la mort. Parce que tant que je demeurerai sous votre toit, je resterais en vie. _

Ça aussi, c'était la vérité.

* * *

À

**Marine** : Bonjour! Quelle belle surprise de te retrouver comme lectrice après tout ce temps. Toutes ces années même. Dans le temps, tu aimais les fics sur Gilraen. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Merci pour ton commentaire!


	3. Chapter 3

3

L'après-midi était étouffant dans le sous-bois. Estel s'écarta les cheveux des yeux et s'essuya le visage. Sa tunique était humide de sueur. Il marchait vite et était déjà fatigué. Mais le bord de l'étang sera plus frais, se dit-il. Et le point qui s'était logé de son côté droit partirait une fois qu'il serait assis. L'adolescent contourna la haie de ronces.

"La ronce des bois, récita-t-il pour lui-même. Aide contre la diarrhée, les inflammations de la gorge et de la bouche."

Il s'arrêta un instant.

"Les elfes ont la diarrhée?"

Les abeilles sur les fleurs blanches bourdonnèrent une réponse inintelligible. Estel essaya d'imaginer un tel événement. Il dut y arriver après un temps, car il reprit son exposé avec beaucoup de satisfaction.

"Diarrhée - utiliser les feuilles fraîches en décoction. Filtrer, sucrer. Le houx, murmura-t-il en humant une odeur nouvelle. Les baies provoquent des vomissements et une violente diarrhée. Ah! fit Estel en s'arrêtant de nouveau. La diarrhée."

Il examina l'arbuste avec intérêt. Tout en fleurs, il ne portait pas encore de baies, mais Estel les savait petites, rouges et brillantes. En attendant, le garçon sourit aux feuilles épineuses. Il poursuivit son chemin tout en énumérant dans sa tête leurs propriétés médicinales, puis celles des autres plantes qui lui tombaient sous les yeux. Myrtille, églantier, sureau noir – tous bons pour les papillons, conclut Estel. Il ralentit, prit une grande inspiration.

_Il devait être un brigand._

Estel sursauta et se remit en marche en pressant la paume contre son flanc. Non, non, non, il ignorait qui avait été son père. Il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça. Mais il devait y avoir une raison pourquoi sa mère était venue chercher refuge en Imladris en premier lieu. Et pourquoi elle gardait le silence. La leçon d'Elrond sur la différence entre mentir et protéger était fraiche dans la tête d'Estel.

"Achillée millefeuille, dit-il résolument. Propriétés anti-inflammatoires, cicatrisantes, sédatives et antihémorragiques."

Ces mots, à une consonance précise, presque étrangère, demandaient de la concentration et un effort de mémoire.

"Les parties les plus utilisées, continua-t-il, apaisé, les feuilles et les fleurs. Ramasser les feuilles avant la floraison. Pour blessures – un cataplasme de feuilles fraiches. Plaies – une infusion de feuilles et de fleurs. Mon père pouvait être tout ce qu'il voulait, je ne veux pas savoir."

_Et s'il était__ un meurtrier?_

"Faire sécher les fruits d'anis au soleil, dit Estel, les mâchoires crispées, les fleurs et les feuilles de mélisse à l'ombre."

Il s'arrêta sur la berge herbeuse de l'étang. Le soleil jouait sur l'eau claire. La fraîcheur de la brise lui effleura le visage et Estel desserra les poings. Il s'assit sous un saule blanc. À côté, en touffes épaisses, s'épanouissait la mélisse, justement. Le prochain souffle du vent lui apporta son odeur citronnée. Estel ferma les yeux le temps de calmer son souffle.

"Peu importe ce qu'il a été. Il est mort. Je ne serais pas comme lui."

Et c'est pour ça, parce que sa décision était prise, qu'il réagit avec une violence si contraire à sa toute jeune résolution, lorsque Glorfindel le rejoignit pour lui dire qu'il serait son mentor dans les arts du combat.

"Non. Non! Je ne veux pas d'armes. Je ne veux pas y toucher."

"Assieds-toi, Estel. Parlons calmement."

"Je ne veux pas."

"Parler calmement?" demanda Glorfindel.

Estel tomba assis et s'essuya le front d'un geste irrité. Cette chaleur, cette journée, cette… Il remarqua le regard de l'elfe sur lui et ses joues se colorèrent.

"Non, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, je ne veux pas d'armes. Je préférerais cueillir les plantes avec mes mains plutôt qu'avec un couteau, si ça ne leur faisait pas plus mal. Avant, je voulais ressembler à Elladan et à Elrohir. Je ne veux plus, d'accord? Je ne veux pas être un soldat et manier une arme."

Glorfindel eut un bref mouvement de tête, pas vraiment surpris.

"Ce n'est pas une question de vouloir ressembler à qui que ce soit, dit-il. Les temps sont sombres. Imladris est un endroit de paix grâce aux épées d'Elladan, d'Elrohir et des autres guerriers."

Pas uniquement et pas principalement ; Glorfindel le savait. Mais il ne rajouta rien.

"Je veux être un guérisseur, pas un tueur," dit Estel en fixant le sol à ses pieds.

L'elfe regarda les tiges fragiles des fougères opiner avec la brise. Il était heureux, pour Estel, que Glorfindel avait vécu assez longtemps pour savoir garder son calme. Le conseiller d'Elrond doutait que le gamin se rendit compte de l'insulte qu'il venait de lui proférer. L'enfant n'avait pas un fond de méchanceté. Même ainsi, Estel passa à un cheveu de découvrir le fond de la pensée du chef des troupes d'Imladris. Il peut se compter chanceux de ne pas avoir associé les mots Elladan, Elrohir et tueur plus directement que ça, pensa Glorfindel. L'elfe garda ses yeux sur l'étang, observa les minuscules vaguelettes et les infimes détails du ciel qui s'y reflétait. Il pensa avec une joie non diluée à sa prochaine rencontre avec Elrond.

_Comment s'est passé__e la conversation?_

_Merveilleusement bien. L'estime dans lequel votre protégé tient l'honneur des elfes, notre droiture et notre considération à l'égard de toute vie, même la sienne, est tout simplement ahurissant._

Glorfindel sourit du bout des lèvres. Ahurissant, en effet. Mais la conversation n'était pas terminée.

"Je suis un soldat, dit-il. Le seigneur Elrond a combattu à la guerre de la Dernière Alliance. S'il le faut, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à défendre Imladris par les armes."

"Mais il ne se sert pas de son épée," murmura Estel.

Mais il n'a pas hésité à utiliser son poignard sur l'orc qui t'avait pris, répondit silencieusement Glorfindel. Si Elrond avait hésité, et si Glorfindel l'avait su (et Glorfindel était apte à savoir ces choses là), il aurait eu avec Elrond une conversation autrement plus sérieuse que celle qu'il escomptait avoir ce soir, pour l'apéritif.

"La différence, répondit-il, c'est qu'il en est capable."

Et c'était tout une différence. Mais le garçon s'obstinait.

"Je ne veux pas," répéta-t-il.

"C'est la décision du seigneur Elrond, dit Glorfindel en se levant. Nous nous entraînerons tous les jours à l'aube. Sois prêt demain."

L'elfe disparut dans le bois avant qu'Estel eut trouvé un seul mot à répondre. Il releva la tête. Demain à l'aube? La décision d'Elrond? Peut-être s'il allait lui parler. Lui expliquer… Estel s'arrêta court dans ses pensées. Expliquer au maître d'Imladris que sa décision le concernant ne lui convenait pas? Et qu'il ne voulait pas du meilleur maître d'armes qui existât en leur temps en la Terre du Milieu? L'adolescent cligna des yeux devant l'éclat blanc du soleil sur les vagues. Comme sur une lame, se souvint-il en se mordant les lèvres.

* * *

À

**Marine** : Je suis contente que tu as apprécié la partie d'Elrond et de Gilraen. À chaque fois je pense que je n'ai rien à dire sur Gilraen, et à chaque fois elle me prouve le contraire. Mais aïe! Maintenant je pense te décevoir parce que, comme ma première histoire, celle-ci non plus n'est pas axée sur Gilraen. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre t'a plu. Et merci pour tes commentaires! Ils sont très appréciés et bienvenus.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Estel dormit mal cette nuit. Il passa son temps à se tourner et à se retourner dans le lit, espérant trouver une position confortable. Il finit par se lever avec les merles, avant que l'orient arbore même un soupçon de clarté. Ses draps étaient froissés, ses mains humides et sa bouche sèche. Il descendit dans la cuisine. Le four chauffait. L'aide-cuisinière, ses avant-bras blancs de farine, leva les yeux de la pâte.

"Estel, fit-elle, surprise. Tu as faim?"

L'adolescent sentit son ventre se nouer davantage à la seule idée de nourriture.

"En fait, non," répondit-il et se dépêcha de sortir.

Les merles chantaient toujours. Une bande rose était apparue à l'est. Estel fit son chemin jusqu'à la cour arrière qu'il savait servir de terrain d'entraînement. Plus jeune, il y allait souvent pour regarder Elladan et Elrohir pratiquer l'escrime et la lutte. Il se souvenait des mouvements d'épées, rapides comme des éclaires, souvent trop rapides pour les yeux de l'enfant. C'étaient des combats à la grâce féline. Une danse mortelle. Estel se rappelait encore la tension qui refluait des fils d'Elrond en de grands éclats de rire, lorsque leurs exercices prenaient fin et ils redevenaient des frères. L'adolescent s'assit au pied du mur de la demeure, le dos contre les pierres fraîches. Le terrain s'étendait devant lui, tantôt herbeux, tantôt boisé. Elladan et Elrohir lui avaient enseigné ses premiers mouvements d'épée ici. Mais c'était avant.

Glorfindel surgit à son côté comme une apparition. Estel sursauta.

"Viens avec moi," dit l'elfe.

Estel s'attendait à ce qu'ils aillent sur le terrain, mais Glorfindel le mena dans l'armurerie. La vaste salle du rez-de-chaussée était toute rosée par l'aube. Ils passèrent à côté des dagues, des lances, des boucliers ronds, ovales, certains en bois simple, d'autres recouverts de métal clair. Les massues et les haches étaient pour l'entraînement seulement, Estel le savait. Les elfes n'emportaient pas de telles armes au combat. Estel vit des drapeaux bleus et argent – les couleurs d'Imladris. Il vit des cottes d'armes aux couleurs de leurs propriétaires : bleu et blanc pour la maison d'Elrond, blanc et or pour Glorfindel. Une brise remua les drapeaux. Estel inspira l'odeur de terre, de bois et de cuir. Ici, parmi tous ces articles militaires disposés avec soin, c'était facile de s'imaginer sur un champ de bataille, entouré d'autres guerriers, criant les derniers ordres et se préparant à un ultime assaut. Enfant, il rêvait de devenir un grand guerrier. Estel cilla et secoua la tête. Il s'en voulut de son émerveillement, mais ne put s'empêcher de fixer les épées aux pommeaux scintillants, posées en rangs sur de longues tables. Il ressentit un mélange de regret et de soulagement quand Glorfindel le mena plus loin, vers les arcs. Ils étaient suspendus au mur, de taille et de forme différentes. Glorfindel choisit deux arcs droits, tout simples. Celui d'Estel était plus court.

"Le bois d'if, le meilleur, dit l'elfe. Pour les flèches, plusieurs sortes de bois peuvent convenir. Celles-là sont en bouleau."

Glorfindel prit un carquois et lui en tendit trois, pleins. L'adolescent dévisagea son maître d'armes, qui lui rendit son regard, imperturbable. Estel passa les carquois sur une épaule, l'arc sur l'autre. Avant de suivre l'elfe dehors, il ramassa encore un gant à trois doigts, un protège-bras, de la cire et un chiffon pour l'étendre. Il avait les mains pleines et gardait les yeux collés sur le plancher. Il ne fallait pas qu'il trébuche. Surtout, il ne fallait pas perdre l'équilibre. Les carquois s'entrechoquaient à chaque pas.

Rendu sur le terrain d'entraînement, l'elfe marchait d'un pas léger, tandis que l'adolescent avançait tout ramassé sur lui-même et penché en avant. Glorfindel se dirigea vers une aire ceinturée de bosquets. Estel le suivit en silence. Il ne voulait pas tirer. Et si la cible était en forme d'un orc? Ou d'un homme? Il leva les yeux et s'arrêta, indécis. La cible était fixée sur un arbre, une centaine des pas plus loin. Mais elle n'était ni orc ni homme. Elle était rouge et or, elle scintillait au soleil et les rubans blancs qui la bordaient en bas flottaient avec la brise.

"Mon père m'a enseigné les arts de combat, dit Glorfindel. La première journée du passage de l'enfant à l'adulte est une bonne journée, m'avait-il dit. Commençons le voyage par une fête."

La fête se termina au moment où, à l'instar de Glorfindel, Estel essaya de bander son arc. Les gestes de l'elfe avaient été précis et, semblait-il, sans effort, alors qu'il avait calé une branche sous son pied, poussé sur l'autre et avait fait remonter la corde dans l'encoche. Estel l'imita, mais le bois refusait de plier. Le bout de l'arc se tordait de sous son pied et la corde glissait de ses doigts. Un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque l'autre bout vint près de le fouetter au visage pour la troisième fois, il demanda à Glorfindel s'il existait une autre façon. L'elfe obligea. Il avait observé ses déboires avec une patience si particulière de son peuple. Mais il aurait empêché l'arc de lui crever un œil, Estel n'en doutait pas. Un autre quart d'heure plus tard Estel était en nage, mais la deuxième façon lui réussit. Il enfila le gant et le protège-bras, car il fallait tirer pour régler la corde. Puis, une fois que l'arc était aussi silencieux que possible, la cirer. Enfin, en augmentant peu à peu l'allonge, tirer encore, quelque part vers la cible. Ses flèches tombaient partout, comme une pluie errante. Estel se demanda s'il aurait jamais la force nécessaire d'armer son arc à pleine puissance.

"La pratique," lui dit Glorfindel pour tout conseil, en décochant une flèche d'un mouvement fluide.

Estel la regarda voler, sans osciller ni zigzaguer comme les siennes, et se planter au centre de la cible. Il cligna la sueur de ses yeux.

Un pas, inspire, lève l'arc, arme, vise, lâche, expire. Et recommence. Les mots se répétaient dans sa tête en une litanie sans fin. Les gestes suivaient. Estel fut reconnaissant d'avoir trois carquois pleins. Il les vida. À la fin de ce premier entraînement, il avait mal partout – au dos, aux flancs, aux épaules, même ses jambes pulsaient d'une douleur sourde. Et les flèches étaient pesantes, quand il les ramassa.

"Est-ce que je ramène tout dans l'armurerie?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, c'est ton arc, répondit Glorfindel. Prends en soin."

Estel le regarda, se lécha les lèvres, opina et s'élança tant bien que mal vers la maison. Il eut à peine le temps de se changer avant le cours avec Elrond. Le tremblement de ses mains, alors qu'il préparait un onguent de lis blanc et de lavande, lui valut un curieux regard de son professeur. Elrond ne dit rien. La matinée prit fin avec une classe de géographie.

À midi, l'adolescent entra dans la cuisine avec un air de loup. L'aide-cuisinière lui sourit.

"Tu as faim," constata-t-elle.

Estel opina. Son ventre grommela son appréciation devant les odeurs qui venaient du four. La femme elfe préparait des brioches.

Bien-sûr, il y avait la salle à manger et le repas qui y était servi en ce moment même, mais Estel avait pris l'habitude d'éviter les endroits animés. Et l'aide-cuisinière s'était habituée à le voir apparaître sur le seuil de sa porte à toute heure du jour. L'adolescent dévora le pain frais, le fromage, les noix et les raisins que la femme elfe prit sur des plateaux disposés devant elle. Il but à longs traits et soupira d'aise.

"C'était bon?" demanda l'elfe.

Estel opina de nouveau, trop alangui pour parler.

"Je suis contente," dit-elle.

Estel se rappela sa venue matinale et quelques autres passages dans la cuisine quand il s'était détourné de la nourriture comme du poison. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et se tendit vers les brioches qui refroidissaient sur la table. Il en prit une, hésita, puis en ramassa deux autres. Estel se retourna près de la porte, avant de s'en aller.

"Parfois je n'ai pas faim, dit-il. Mais c'est toujours bon, Milwen."

L'aide cuisinière sourit à la porte qui se refermait.

"Ah, tu sais donc mon nom."

Le silence de la pièce était dérangé seulement par le crépitement de feu dans le four. L'elfe ramena ses tresses noires dans son dos d'un mouvement d'épaules et prépara la fournée suivante.

Estel termina sa dernière brioche, se pourlécha et s'arrêta net. Ses jambes l'avaient donc amené jusqu'aux grandes portes d'Imladris? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. L'adolescent cligna des yeux dans la lumière de soleil. Il n'avait pas utilisé l'entrée principale depuis un bon moment, mais il était trop fatigué pour se préoccuper de qui le verrait ou lui parlerait maintenant. D'ailleurs, le hall était vide. Estel fit un pas vers le jardin et s'arrêta de nouveau. Il pivota sur ses talons et grimpa l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre en fixant chaque marche avec attention, comme si elles avaient le pouvoir de se dérober sous lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'arc, débandé et accroché au mur, puis s'approcha du lit. C'était l'heure où il allait dans le bois. Estel se coucha, s'étendit de tout son long, tout habillé. Réviser, les plantes… Il dormit aussitôt que sa joue toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

À 

**Marine** : Merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis contente que tu aimes et lis toujours, même si l'histoire est centrée sur le côté psychologique des personnages. Apprendre à apprivoiser sa colère et sa violence, après ce qui lui était arrivé, me semblait une étape importante dans le cheminement d'Aragorn.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Estel vécut les jours suivants dans un brouillard de fatigue. Les matins passaient, chauds, poussiéreux et pleins de sueur. Les muscles de ses bras brûlaient au moindre effort. Il peinait encore et encore avec la même séquence des mouvements : lever l'arc, armer, viser, lâcher. Arme, vise, lâche et recommence, même si le tremblement de ses mains rendait la visée inutile.

"Chaque effort compte," lui avait dit Glorfindel.

Estel serrait les dents et continuait, sous le regard attentif de son mentor. Au bout de deux semaines, et sans qu'il le remarque, ses courbatures s'estompèrent de moitié. Il arrivait à bander son arc plus vite que la première fois. Glorfindel remarquait. La troisième semaine, Estel arriva sur le terrain pour trouver tout une construction de billots de bois et de cordes tendues.

"Tu as besoin d'apprendre à bouger comme un elfe," dit Glorfindel.

Estel déposa son équipement de tir par terre. Comme un elfe? fit une voix dans sa tête. Bonne chance!

Les jours d'après, ses jambes prirent la relève des bras dans le domaine de courbatures. Il sautait, roulait, mangeait de la poussière et il haletait comme un cheval de course. Si, durant sa pratique de tir, des pensées se faufilaient de temps à autre jusqu'à lui, maintenant sa tête restait vide. Il se servait de ses yeux, et c'était à peu près tout. À la surprise d'Estel, Glorfindel ne semblait se porter guère mieux.

"Plus vite! Plus léger! Plus haut!" répétait l'elfe comme si le reste du vocabulaire avait glissé de son esprit.

L'adolescent zigzaguait entre les billots de bois, sautait par-dessus un, trois, cinq mis côte à côte. L'agilité qui venait aux elfes naturellement, comme leur droit de naissance, s'acquérait autrement et imparfaitement par les hommes.

"Plus bas! criait Glorfindel. Sous la corde. Roule!"

Estel plongeait en s'éraflant les coudes et les genoux. Il roulait, sautait sur ses pieds sans perdre l'élan, repartait à toutes jambes, changeait de direction et sautait encore. Par moments, il était prêt à s'asseoir sur l'herbe et pleurer de fatigue. Mais le soleil brillait, les yeux de Glorfindel scintillaient et l'âme d'Estel brûlait d'un feu inconnu qui le poussait à continuer. Ils commencèrent l'entraînement à l'épée. La science des parades, des esquives, des attaques et des feintes lui venait spontanément. Ses bras dessinaient des gestes parfaits, ses jambes se déplaçaient d'elles-mêmes. Un grand plaisir venait avec la symbiose du mouvement et du corps. Et une grande tristesse. Estel, qui voulait devenir un guérisseur, comprit qu'il possédait un talent naturel avec les armes. Il aimait ça, bien malgré lui, et peu importe son épuisement, il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Il ne le voulait pas, et son cœur s'emplissait de quelque chose de sombre et de désespéré.

Des semaines passèrent. Elladan et Elrohir revinrent se reposer avec leur troupe, repartirent et retournèrent encore. Estel les regardait de loin. Une fois, il les vit pratiquer le tir à l'arc. Il arrivait à atteindre la cible presque à tous les coups maintenant et n'emportait qu'un seul carquois sur le terrain. Mais eux, ils tiraient en courant, en pivotant, de toutes les positions, et ne manquaient jamais. À mesure que son propre entraînement progressait, sa chambre se garnit de matériel de combat de toute sorte. Il y avait son arc, bien sûr, qu'il huilait et cirait avec soin. Glorfindel lui avait choisi une épée à sa main. Estel possédait aussi des poignards de tailles diverses, une dague, un bouclier rond, et sa garde-robe s'était augmentée d'un gambison de tissu et d'une broigne.

À l'issue de sa journée d'initiation aux billots de bois et à la corde, Estel avait craint un peu que Glorfindel lui dise de les ramener chez lui, comme tout le reste. La vision de sa chambre avec les blocs poussiéreux près du lit et les cordages accrochés aux fenêtres ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Mais l'idée de les transporter deux fois par jour avant midi dépassait son imagination. Il fut soulagé de voir son mentor laisser le tout sur le terrain.

Ses classes avec Elrond continuaient également. Aussi fatigué qu'Estel pouvait se sentir certains matins, il ne s'endormit qu'à une seule occasion, durant le cours de géographie. Elladan et Elrohir venaient de revenir pour une troisième fois. Elrond laissa Estel penché sur une carte, qu'il était en train de dessiner, le temps de recueillir de leurs nouvelles. C'était la fin de l'été. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, mais pas une brise n'effleurait la bibliothèque. Quand le seigneur elfe retourna, quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva l'adolescent affalé sur la chaise, la tête sur la table et les bras pendants de chaque côté. Elrond ramassa la plume, tombée sur le plancher des doigts entrouverts, et mit une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Estel se redressa en sursaut.

"Je m'excuse!"

Le maître d'Imladris rangea la plume et souleva le parchemin inachevé.

"Ce n'est rien. Tu devrais aller te reposer."

Nous continuerons demain, allait-il ajouter quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage d'Estel. L'elfe le regarda fixement. Le parchemin glissa sur le plancher. Estel le ramassa et leva sur Elrond un regard interrogateur.

"Vas-tu dans les cuisines?" demanda l'elfe.

"Je pensais monter directement dans ma chambre, répondit Estel. Voulez-vous que je vous apporte quelque chose?"

L'elfe secoua la tête.

"Non, dans ta chambre c'est bien. Lave-toi le visage avant de faire une sieste," ajouta-t-il.

Estel resta un moment sans comprendre. Il y avait une tache d'encre sur le plancher à ses pieds. Le parchemin! se rendit-il compte. Il s'essuya le visage avec ses paumes. Elrond opina, mais Estel avait l'impression que le maître d'Imladris se retenait de sourire. Eh bien! se dit le garçon en quittant la bibliothèque, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Il fit à peine quelques pas dans le couloir qu'une main ferme le rattrapa.

"Estel, demain…, commença Glorfindel avant de s'arrêter. Bon sang! fit-il dans un souffle. Il te laisse sortir comme ça…"

Glorfindel agrippa Estel par la manche et le traina vers la fenêtre la plus proche. rodroM, lut l'adolescent, calligraphié en sa plus belle écriture, sur le front du reflet qui le regardait. Il éclata de rire.

"J'avais presque fini la carte du Mordor, dit-il. J'ai l'impression que ce serait à recommencer demain."

Glorfindel lui prit le visage entre ses mains et Estel se tut, surpris. Son mentor lui essuya le front, puis les joues avec ses propres manches.

"Voilà, c'est mieux," dit l'elfe en reculant d'un pas.

Estel resta sur place, à le regarder en silence. Glorfindel lui sourit.

"Le seigneur Elrond se trouverait-il à la bibliothèque, par hasard?" demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Estel opina.

"Bien! Oh, Estel, je pars pour quelques jours. Elladan et Elrohir poursuivront ton instruction pendant ce temps."

L'adolescent déglutit.

"Vous partez?"

"Pour quelques jours seulement. Et si tu t'avises à flâner, je le verrai à mon retour."

Glorfindel le prit par les épaules, inclina la tête en signe d'au revoir, puis disparut derrière les portes de la bibliothèque en un coup de vent.

"D'accord," murmura Estel.

* * *

À

**Marine** : Bien sûr que tu peux te permettre une remarque! Et plus qu'une si le cœur t'en dit. Je serais ravie d'apporter des corrections. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, Marine.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Glorfindel quitta Imladris tôt en soirée. Estel le regarda s'éloigner à la tête d'une troupe montée des guerriers elfes. C'était plus qu'une mission de reconnaissance ou une patrouille comme en dirigeaient Elladan et Elrohir. Les jumeaux avaient dix soldats à leur charge. Glorfindel quitta avec un escadron de quarante. Estel se détourna de sa fenêtre.

Il rêva, cette nuit, que son mentor revenait sur un brancard. Estel le vit étendu dans une chambre toute blanche, éclairée par des bougies. Il avait déjà vu des soldats revenir de cette manière. Le seigneur Elrond savait les garder en vie le temps de guérir leur corps, mais Estel se souvenait des gémissements qui traversaient la porte du petit laboratoire où Elrond et lui se rendaient à chaque matin. L'adolescent se redressa sur son lit. Le silence régnait dans la demeure. L'aube devait être encore loin, si même les merles se taisaient. Estel courut jusqu'à l'aile de guérison. Tout y était calme. Les couloirs et les pièces prêtes à accueillir les blessés étaient vides. Estel se glissa à l'extérieur : pas de mouvement ni d'agitation près des écuries. L'adolescent passa la tête par la porte entrouverte. Parmi les stalles vides, quelques bêtes l'accueillirent d'un regard surpris. Estel referma la porte. La troupe de Glorfindel n'était pas revenue.

"D'accord," murmura-t-il, soulagé.

Une pierre lui mordait le talon. Estel baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était nu pieds. Il comprit la surprise des chevaux en se voyant dans sa seule chemise de nuit, bien usée et chiffonnée. L'adolescent sentit ses joues brûler et s'en retourna chez lui au pas de course.

Mais le sommeil était impossible maintenant. Estel se changea en vue de sa pratique avec Elladan et Elrohir. Il prit son équipement habituel : l'arc, les flèches, son épée et le petit bouclier rond. Durant les chaleurs de l'été, Glorfindel ne lui demandait pas de mettre le gambison ni la broigne, et Estel était trop jeune pour porter une cotte de mailles. Il emporta aussi une épée en bois, sa toute première arme d'apprentissage. La vitesse de ses progrès ne l'intéressait pas. Il se disait que les elfes devaient progresser bien plus vite. Son mentor aurait été en désaccord, s'il avait su ses pensées.

Glorfindel l'avait vu passer de l'épée en bois à celle en métal, avec un tranchant émoussé, puis à une vraie arme en quelques jours seulement. Le chef des troupes d'Imladris, ayant été le maître d'armes de plusieurs générations d'elfes, était bien placé pour connaître l'étendue des capacités innées de son protégé. À douze ans, avec très peu d'entraînement, l'enfant avait réussi à se défendre contre trois orcs, là-bas, sur la rive découverte de la Sonoronne, avant que les bêtes ne le subjuguent. Ses habilités n'avaient rien à envier à celles des elfes.

Mais Estel refusait de penser à ces jours-là. Dans le temps, Elladan et Elrohir avaient été ses premiers guides dans les arts de combat. Alors, les entraînements ressemblaient à un jeu. Il avait passé l'âge de jouer, maintenant. Son ventre se noua au souvenir de quelques pratiques qu'il avait vues d'eux, enfant. Jamais il n'arriverait à bouger avec autant d'adresse. Mieux connaissant l'escrime à présent, il se demandait même comment les deux elfes sortaient vivants de leurs exercices. D'autres images se mêlèrent aux souvenirs d'enfance – le feu dans les yeux d'Elrohir, du sang noir sur les visages identiques. L'adolescent repoussa la vision, mais le froid dans l'échine demeura.

Estel déposa son équipement au pied du mur, à la même place où il avait attendu Glorfindel la première fois. C'était presque la même heure. Il avait évité les cuisines ce matin. Milwen était gentille. Elle méritait mieux que de le voir lui tourner le dos à chaque fois qu'il se sentait à l'envers. Estel regarda les lucioles clignoter dans les buissons et les étoiles leur répondre d'en haut. Elladan et Elrohir vinrent peu avant l'aube.

"Estel! appela Elladan en tournant le coin. Tu es déjà là."

L'adolescent opina et déglutit. Les fils d'Elrond portaient des tuniques argentées et des culottes bleu marine. Parfois, ils s'habillaient pareil sans faire exprès. Ils dégageaient une assurance qu'Estel ne leur avait pas connu auparavant. Mais il ne les avait pas vraiment regardés depuis des mois.

"Belle matinée, dit Elrohir en s'approchant. As-tu bien dormi?"

Estel acquiesça sans conviction. Elladan et Elrohir étaient décontractés, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre une marche dans le bois voisin. Seules leurs épées témoignaient du but de leur venue. L'adolescent se leva. Elladan examina son équipement et hocha la tête en approbation.

"Prends les deux épées et le bouclier, dit-il. Nous n'aurons pas besoin du reste pour l'instant."

Estel obéit. Ils s'approchèrent du terrain d'entraînement.

"Ah! Je vois que tu as déjà commencé la torture!" s'exclama Elrohir en voyant les cordes tendues et les billots de bois plantés entre elles.

Estel se tourna vers lui sans cacher sa surprise :

"Tu veux dire que c'est aussi dur pour les elfes?"

"Peut-être pas aussi dur, mais dur aussi. Mais c'est un excellent moyen d'apprendre à garder sa concentration lorsque la fatigue s'installe," concéda Elrohir.

Estel n'avait pas encore atteint cette étape.

"C'est un excellent moyen pour suer," dit-il.

Elladan rit à gorge déployée. Estel sourit aussi et ils commencèrent l'entraînement dans une ambiance plus détendue. Elladan prit Estel en charge le premier. Elrohir s'adossa à un arbre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, à une certaine distance d'eux. Après quelques parades et ripostes de base, Elladan, tout comme Glorfindel, débarrassa Estel de l'épée en bois.

"Tu n'en as plus besoin."

Ils pratiquèrent avec minutie et sans hâte. Elladan vérifia le jeu de jambes d'Estel lors des esquives et des déplacements.

"Souple, fluide," dit-il seulement.

L'adolescent s'échauffa avec les mouvements amples de l'arme qui impliquaient tout le corps.

"À la tête. Bien, dit Elladan en parant le coup vertical et en observant la technique. Aux jambes! À la taille. Comme ça. Oui!"

Quand le soleil dépassa les cimes des arbres, ils inversèrent les rôles : Elladan devint l'attaquant et Estel se mit sur la défensive. Un certain rythme s'installa dans leurs gestes. Une attaque haute – un blocage et une riposte basse. Une attaque aux jambes – une esquive et une riposte haute.

"Bloque de façon à ce que l'épaule prenne le contrecoup. Bien!"

Ils retenaient leurs coups, car tous les deux travaillaient avec des vraies épées de combat. Progressivement, ils entrèrent dans une danse - lente, mais harmonieuse. La cadence changeait au gré des feintes et des esquives. La concentration de deux combattants demeurait constante.

Durant un bref temps de repos, Elrohir prit Estel à part.

"Il existe une autre riposte contre les coups aux jambes," dit-il.

"Oui?" demanda Estel en s'essuyant le front avec sa manche.

Elrohir le regarda :

"Ne pare pas. Frappe au visage au même moment."

Estel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait les sourcils froncés en concentration quand Elladan et lui reprirent l'entraînement. Lorsque l'attaque basse arriva, Estel dirigea son épée vers la tête d'Elladan. Les réflexes de l'elfe furent instantanés. L'adolescent eut à peine le temps de voir Elladan plonger sous son bras. L'épée d'Estel passa dans le vide. L'elfe venait déjà au corps à corps. Estel sentit son bras armé coincé contre sa poitrine, puis le contact d'une lame contre son cou. Son bouclier lui était inutile maintenant. Elladan le relâcha et fit un pas en arrière. Estel cilla, figé par la vitesse de l'elfe.

"Bon coup, dit Elladan sans que Estel sache s'il s'adressait à lui ou à Elrohir. Mais il peut ne pas marcher contre un combattant aguerri."

Estel opina. Ses jointures blanchirent sur la poignée de son arme.

"Contre les orcs, par contre, ça réussit à tous les coups, ajouta Elladan. Qui aurait cru qu'ils se soucient tant de leur apparence?"

L'adolescent déglutit et sourit un peu. Bientôt, Elrohir remplaça son frère en tant qu'instructeur. Il fit mettre à Estel son bouclier de côté.

"Parfois, la protection est un luxe durant un combat, dit le fils d'Elrond. Parfois c'est un fardeau. Ta rondache peut se briser, une lance peut la rendre inutilisable et, à cheval, tu peux être obligé de choisir entre ton bouclier et les rênes."

Sans bouclier, la seule parade possible était d'attraper l'épée de l'adversaire sur la sienne. Elrohir montra à Estel la partie de la lame qu'il convenait d'utiliser.

"Pas trop près de la garde," dit l'elfe en démontrant ses paroles.

Il retint son coup, mais Estel grimaça quand sa main prit le choc des lames. Il plia davantage son poignet et son coude. Elrohir jeta un regard à Elladan, assis à proximité sur une souche. Elladan leva les sourcils. Elrohir et lui avaient oublié à quel point Estel apprenait vite.

"Pas trop près de l'extrémité non plus," continua Elrohir en amorçant une nouvelle attaque.

L'épée vola des mains de l'adolescent. Estel la ramassa et opina en reprenant sa position. Quand le coup venait trop près du bout, il risquait de manquer de force pour parer.

Le combat avec l'épée comme seul moyen de protection demandait une agilité, une force et une endurance supérieures. Elrohir laissa Estel découvrir l'importance des esquives en le guidant par ses attaques, sans parler. Estel comprit aussi l'importance de la vitesse et, surtout, du calme. Sauter partout ne menait à rien, sauf à l'épuisement. Il fallait observer l'adversaire, le moindre changement dans son attitude, sa position, ses yeux. Puis réagir dans l'instant.

Les mouvements de l'elfe étaient précis, son visage impassible. Inspire, se dit Estel sans quitter Elrohir des yeux. Sans la « torture » de Glorfindel, comme les jumeaux avaient appelé l'entraînement aux cordes et aux billots de bois, il aurait depuis longtemps perdu son souffle et ses moyens. Expire. Il était en nage. Elrohir le guidait à travers une autre série d'attaques, d'esquives et de ripostes. Estel sentait la sueur lui descendre dans le dos. Elle lui brûlait les yeux, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'essuyer. Inspire. La posture d'Elrohir changea, ses hanches tournaient. Expire. L'attaque vint et Estel l'accueillit avec fluidité. Il recula, dévia la lame, pivota, suivit le mouvement de l'elfe en utilisant sa force.

"Bien, lui dit le fils d'Elrond quand ils s'immobilisèrent les yeux dans les yeux, les pointes de leurs épées à un cheveu l'une de l'autre. Bien, Estel, répéta-t-il. Gardons-nous un peu de plaisir pour demain."

Elrohir sourit. La tension, ou plutôt l'intention, qu'il mettait dans ses coups, se résorba et laissa Estel pantelant. L'adolescent se redressa de sa position accroupie. Elladan vint les rejoindre.

"Merci," leur dit Estel à tous les deux.

Elrohir secoua la tête en silence. Ses yeux avaient changé, remarqua Estel. Ceux d'Elladan aussi. Comment ne s'en était-il pas aperçu avant? Le gris de leur regard était plus lumineux. La sérénité et la tendresse avaient remplacé la fièvre et le chaos d'antan. Ils ressemblaient à Elrond d'expression autant que de visage.

Elladan lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison tous les trois ensemble. Elladan se pencha vers Estel.

"Ne le dis surtout pas à ton maître d'armes, lui chuchota-t-il en confidence, mais il est excellent."

L'adolescent éclata de rire.

"Surtout pas!" acquiesça-t-il en appuyant brièvement sa tête contre l'épaule de l'elfe.

Elladan, probablement le plus doux des deux, avait débuté avec Estel en cette première journée. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Estel vit que les fils d'Elrond partageaient le même feu. Mais jamais ils ne dépassèrent la ligne qui séparait l'exercice du véritable combat de guerre. Jamais Estel n'eut peur. Les entraînements se déroulaient dans une ambiance de calme et de confiance. Seulement plus tard, quand les jumeaux enseigneraient à Estel des techniques de défense contre plusieurs adversaires mieux armés, quand chaque partie du corps deviendrait une arme et chaque dénivellation de terrain serait amie ou ennemie, que la tension sera au vif. Ce genre d'entraînements, où ils lui apprendraient la survie, ne viendrait pas avant plusieurs années.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Glorfindel revint un soir d'automne. Estel le vit arriver de sa fenêtre et courut à sa rencontre. Il déboucha dans le hall d'entrée et s'élança vers les grandes portes, qu'il ouvrit à toute volée. Le garçon descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour s'arrêter en face de son mentor, pantelant un peu et soudain timide. Glorfindel le prit dans ses bras. Estel retourna l'étreinte, conscient du regard des autres elfes de la troupe. Il leur sourit et les examina un à un, rapidement. Glorfindel ne portait pas une égratignure, Estel l'avait vu dès le premier instant. Les soldats avaient les traits tirés par la fatigue. Leurs vêtements révélaient les traces de combat, mais aucun n'était blessé. Estel leva un visage soulagé vers son maître d'armes.

Elladan et Elrohir observaient la réunion du pas de la porte.

"Frère, dit Elrohir avec un soupir dramatique, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nos leçons étaient _à ce point_ ennuyantes."

Elladan lui répondit par un coup de coude aux côtes.

"Viens, vieux geignard. Nous ne passerons pas la nuit à discuter alors que nos confrères sont revenus, n'est-ce pas?"

Elrohir le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

"Si ma mémoire est exacte, chanta-t-il presque, ce n'est pas moi qui étais courbaturé après notre premier entraînement avec Estel."

"Bon sang! Aurais-je dû dire sénile, frère? s'enquit Elladan avec sollicitude. Tu étais ankylosé avant la pratique. Jamais une mission de trois semaines n'a eu cet effet-là sur toi auparavant, j'en suis sûr. C'est certainement de la sénilité précoce. Fais-moi penser d'en parler à notre père."

"Bien entendu, acquiesça Elrohir. Ta mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était, ajouta-t-il."

"Allez-vous discuter toute la nuit en nous bloquant le passage?"

La voix suave du chef des troupes d'Imladris leur parvint d'en bas des marches. À côté de Glorfindel, Estel souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Bien entendu!" répondirent les fils d'Elrond d'une seule voix.

Ils engouffrèrent Glorfindel dans une étreinte qui réchauffa le regard de l'elfe plus âgé. Heureux que leur aide n'était pas nécessaire dans l'aile de la guérison, Elladan et Elrohir s'élancèrent prêter assistance dans les écuries.

Glorfindel ne dit pas un mot de sa mission à son protégé et Estel, ravi du retour sain et sauf de la troupe entière, ne posa pas de questions. Le lendemain, à l'aube, Glorfindel reprit en charge son élève. Il était parti près d'un mois. Le travail d'Elladan et d'Elrohir et les progrès d'Estel sautaient aux yeux. Glorfindel avait tardé à introduire du corps à corps aux entraînements - il savait que ce combat serait le plus difficile pour Estel. Mais le temps était venu. Glorfindel enseigna les principes de base - comment se défaire d'une prise au poignet, d'une prise au bras, comment s'aider du poids de son corps et que faire de ses jambes quand l'adversaire se trouvait aussi près.

"Confortable, inconfortable," dit Glorfindel en empoignant l'avant-bras d'Estel et en lui bloquant la jambe avant avec son genoux.

Le bras de l'elfe glissa sur le cou de l'adolescent et, d'une secousse, Estel se sentit voler. Il atterrit, face dans l'herbe, le bras droit tordu derrière le dos.

"Il faut que, à chaque instant, tu sois confortable et gardes ton adversaire dans une position inconfortable."

Estel opina autant que le genou de l'elfe, qui pressait entre ses omoplates, le lui permettait.

Il se releva. Ils passèrent à une prise que Glorfindel appelait la prise d'ourse. Quand l'elfe le saisit par derrière, en lui plaquant les bras contre le corps, une noirceur s'abattit sur Estel sans crier gare. Elle l'arracha à son corps et le repoussa dans les ténèbres visqueuses où il ne distingua rien au début. Puis vint la puanteur des orcs, leurs voix grinçantes, leur toucher. Estel cria et se débattit, mais il ne sentait plus son corps et sa résistance était inutile. Quelqu'un rit.

_Non_, pria Estel. _Non, non, non, non, non_.

La terreur monta de ses entrailles et l'engloutit. Il se perdait. Il était perdu. Il pleura quand un grand vent, rempli de fraîcheur et de senteurs d'orage, se leva et balaya sa nuit.

_Merci, père_, murmura Estel.

Il savait, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, que cette force était Elrond.

Estel revint à lui dans les bras de Glorfindel, son dos appuyé contre la poitrine de l'elfe. Glorfindel l'avait senti s'effondrer et avait glissé par terre avec lui. Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi, penché sur l'enfant comme s'il voulait le protéger de son propre corps? Il n'aurait su le dire. Le temps qu'un orage vienne.

L'adolescent bougea.

"Reste, lui murmura Glorfindel. Repose-toi, repose-toi."

Estel secoua la tête. L'elfe le laissa aller et Estel se remit debout. Le temps était gris, lourd. Les oiseaux chantaient en sourdine. La journée ressemblait soudain à cette autre journée d'automne, qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Les yeux d'Estel tombèrent sur l'épée, qui reposait dans l'herbe dans son fourreau. Elle lui rappela les entraînements, le soleil, la sueur, la douce lassitude dans les membres, son excitation.

Glorfindel crut qu'Estel allait vomir, mais l'adolescent dit seulement :

"Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu?"

Et partit en trébuchant dans la forêt.

L'orage passa en vent. Lorsque Glorfindel rejoignit Estel quelques heures plus tard, il vit ses joues pâles et ses mains, posées par terre, les paumes vers le ciel, dans un geste de complet abandon et de défaite. Il parut ne par remarquer Glorfindel, qui s'installa à son côté.

Comme cet enfant a changé, pensa l'elfe. L'entraînement avait sculpté et endurci son corps, lui avait donné un peu d'envergure dans les épaules. De par son physique, Estel ne serait jamais trapu, mais il n'était plus maigre. Et il n'était plus renfermé sur lui-même dans un silence et une immobilité protectrices. Peu à peu, le fait de bouger, de s'extérioriser, lui faisait recouvrer sa vraie nature. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, se dit Glorfindel. Assis au pied du saule, l'adolescent fixait la surface opaque de l'étang d'un regard aveugle. L'elfe l'observa. Il avait tant de choses à dire : la peur n'est rien, elle vient à tout le monde ; elle s'estompera avec le temps, tu verras ; ce n'est pas une honte. Mais la peur n'était pas rien - elle était apte à détruire des vies. S'estomperait-elle vraiment avec le temps? Glorfindel n'en savait rien. Estel avait été si jeune quand le mal lui avait balafré l'âme. Se défera-t-il un jour des griffes de son passé? Glorfindel ignorait la réponse. Peut-être, songea l'elfe, d'autres mots aideraient l'enfant mieux dans la lutte contre ses démons?

"Je suis venu te parler de ton père, dit-il. C'était un homme bon."

Ces paroles tirèrent une réaction d'Estel. Il tourna la tête. _Qu'en savez-vous?_ lut Glorfindel dans son expression.

"C'était un Dúnadan, répondit Glorfindel, comme si la question lui avait été posée à haute voix, et comme si ce seul nom pouvait tout expliquer. Ne le savais-tu pas, Estel?"

L'adolescent secoua la tête. Sa mère était une Dúnadan, mais son père - personne n'en parlait. Pourquoi? Elrond lui avait appris que les Dúnedain étaient un peuple fier et dur, un peuple de guerriers et de sages. Mais tous les peuples avaient leurs parias.

"Je l'ai connu," continua l'elfe.

Le regard d'Estel gagna en acuité. Il se tendit vers son mentor, mais se détourna avec dépit quand sa requête rencontra le silence. Un homme bon dont le nom était évité comme une malédiction. Estel serra les dents.

Glorfindel parlait de nouveau.

"Ta mère ne s'est pas remariée, dit-il à la nuque de l'adolescent. Tu la connais assez, je pense, pour savoir qu'elle ne le fera jamais. Depuis la mort de ton père, elle n'a pas jeté un seul regard sur un autre homme. Tu comprends?"

Estel ne répondit pas. Il remarqua à peine le départ de l'elfe. Il resta assis, immobile, à fixer le ciel, qui se dégageait, avec des yeux remplis des larmes de gratitude. Oui, il comprenait. Sa mère avait aimé son père. Elle l'aimait encore, et Gilraen n'aurait pu chérir un homme indigne. Estel s'essuya les yeux, renifla et sourit. Pourquoi n'y avait-il donc pas songé avant? Il avait été aveugle au changement survenu aux fils d'Elrond et il n'avait pas su voir la source de la douleur de sa mère. L'adolescent jura alors, sur la berge herbeuse de l'étang, de désormais rester réceptif et ouvert aux autres.

Les lambeaux gris des nuages laissaient passer quelques pâles rayons. Des étincelles timides parcouraient les vagues, mais les éclaircies bleues du ciel s'agrandissaient et brillaient comme mille joyaux. Estel prit une grande inspiration et redressa les épaules. Son père avait été un homme de bien, un guerrier, sûrement.

"Quand je partirai d'Imladris, je pourrais aider plus que par mes connaissances en médecine, fit Estel dans un murmure, avec un lent sourire sur les lèvres. Je pourrais protéger les gens, comme le font les Dúnedain. Peut-être les rejoindrai-je? S'ils m'acceptent," répondit-il à sa propre question avant de se secouer comme à la sortie d'un rêve.

D'où lui était venue l'idée de quitter Imladris, la seule maison qu'il connaissait, Estel n'aurait pu le dire. Mais il sut à cet instant précis, avec la certitude qu'apportaient les visions, qu'un jour il laisserait ce havre de paix derrière lui. Et quand ce jour viendrait, il ne serait plus une proie terrifiée - il serait en mesure de se défendre lui-même. Cette idée lui donna envie de chanter.

Glorfindel fit son chemin sans hâte vers la Dernière Maison Simple. Le sentier serpentait devant lui. Les oiseaux lui disaient bonsoir au passage. Les arbres s'ouvrirent. L'elfe se retrouva dans le jardin où les fontaines murmuraient entre les buissons et les bancs chauffaient au soleil. Il fut à peine surpris de voir apparaître Elrond au détour d'une allée. Ils se rejoignirent près d'une source que le soleil couchant enveloppait des rubis. Elrond lut le visage de son conseiller comme un livre ouvert.

"Ainsi, Estel sera un guerrier," dit-il.

"Il est né guerrier, acquiesça Glorfindel. Il le restera jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Sera-t-il guérisseur, alors?"

Elrond sourit. C'était l'évidence même.

"Un guérisseur-né. Merci," ajouta-t-il.

Glorfindel opina de nouveau. Parfois, les responsabilités du père et du mentor se confondaient. Il était heureux d'alléger, même un peu, la tâche de son ami.

"Estel avait besoin d'en apprendre davantage sur son père, dit le guerrier après un temps de silence. En me laissant lui en parler aujourd'hui, vous l'avez libéré d'un grand fardeau."

Elrond hocha la tête. Oui, le temps était plus que venu pour Estel de découvrir ce qui pouvait être révélé sans danger sur Arathorn. Dans quelques années, le maître d'Imladris chargerait son protégé, son apprenti et son enfant d'un poids bien plus grand. Mais pas encore, pas tout de suite.

L'horizon s'embrasait à l'ouest. Elrond et Glorfindel se tournèrent vers l'or pur du soleil, le fond d'azur si clair et les nuages qui roulaient en vagues lumineuses. Un grand chant jaillissait par flots de cette brillance.

Gilraen n'entendait pas la musique d'Illúvatar qui avait éteint la voix de deux elfes. Assise près de sa fenêtre, elle regarda le ciel en feu, l'Imladris couleur de miel et d'ambre, et déposa la broderie sur ses genoux. Cette heure du jour, où la lumière mourrait dans le silence, l'appelait. Elle lui promettait la paix, la délivrance, le grand sommeil. Mais pas encore, pas tout de suite. Deux larmes glissèrent sur les joues de la femme, alors qu'elle appuya sa tête blanche contre le dossier de la chaise et ferma les yeux.

_**f**__**in**_

Et voilà, nous y sommes. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'ai eu à l'écrire. **Nzamaï**, **Marine**, **Tari Miriel**, **Elysabeth**, **Isabellep**, **Pacha8**, un grand, un énorme merci pour vos commentaires. Vous m'avez amené de la joie. Merci beaucoup!


End file.
